Nuestra tormenta
by futura-graduada
Summary: Perder a quién amas es perder una parte de tu alma. Es quedarse solo, rodeado por la pena. Es el dolor, y se desata como la tormenta. Pero nunca olvides que tras la tormenta, siempre llega la calma.


**Hola de nuevo. Buenas noches, más bien. Aviso, este fic no tiene gracia (aún menos que los anteriores, me refiero). El cuerpo me estaba pidiendo drama, y aquí está.**

**Disclaimer: One Piece y demás es todo de Oda. Mía, la trama.**

* * *

El dolor pesaba dentro. Era enorme, absurdo, cruel y crudo, y estaba ahí, apretándola, ahogándola. ¿No se sentía ya antes lo bastante sola? ¿Lo bastante asustada, decaída, como para que Dios, o quién fuera que dirigía sus vidas, le hiciera eso? Y hubiera o no un dios, ¿no había ya ella sufrido ya por diez vidas antes de aquello? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sentido tenía perderle a él también?

-Robin, vamos, necesitas descansar.

La voz del médico junto a su oído no la sobresaltó, ni la hizo reaccionar de ningún modo. El dolor, aplastante, asfixiante, había logrado que cualquier otra sensación que pudiera experimentar se quedara ahogada, amortiguada en el fondo de su alma como un espectro de sentimiento. Tan muerta estaba por dentro como lo estaba él en ese instante.

Los pasos del pequeño médico no tardaron en alejarse de ella, en dirección a la cocina, junto al resto de sus nakama. Todos excepto él, porque él jamás volvería a estar allí, sentado, impasible ante lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Ni su voz ni su risa, tan escasa como vital, volverían a escucharse en aquella cocina, en aquel barco, en aquel mundo. Nunca jamás en la vida de Nico Robin.

-Zoro…

Que difícil le había resultado decir su nombre cuando aún vivía. ¿Habían sido nervios, timidez, desconfianza? No lo tenía claro. Solo tras dos años sin verlo, sin tenerlo a su lado, sin su presencia constante a su espalda, había sido lo bastante valiente como para decir su nombre. Había perdido tanto tiempo valioso… si hubiera sabido que lo perdería de esa forma. De esa forma absurda.

-Robin.

La voz de su capitán la hizo reaccionar mínimamente. Aunque no tenía claro si reaccionaba a la voz, o al dolor que se oía en ella, como un eco del suyo. Solo que mucho más leve, de un tono distinto. Él había perdido a un amigo, a un nakama, a un aliado. Ella lo había perdido todo. Esperanza, ganas de vivir, su futuro. Porque todo eso había sido él para ella.

-Tienes que descansar, Robin. No has dormido desde…

No llego a completar la frase. El siempre activo y valiente Luffy no habló, sino que se quedó observando el rostro inexpresivo de la mujer que tenía delante. Dolor, gritaba. Sin sonrisa, sin brillo en la mirada, sin gesto alguno que le dijera que sobreviviría a aquella pena que la estaba consumiendo desde hacía ya dos días. Desde la tormenta. ¿Cómo podía sentir ella tanto dolor? Quizás no hubiera sido tan sorpresivo si alguien hubiera comprendido la naturaleza del lazo que la unía a aquel hombre. Pero ellos habían sido silenciosos, discretos, con una actitud tan propia de sí mismos que nadie se había dado cuenta, no hasta que la mujer había caído de rodillas sobre la cubierta, en medio de la lluvia, como si el corazón acabara de írsele con él.

-Él no querría verte herida.

Era el último recurso para hacerla reaccionar. Uno que ninguno de ellos había querido usar hasta ahora, pero era necesario. Ya habían perdido a alguien a quien amaban. No podían dejar que otro se dejara consumir por la pena.

Robin alzó los ojos. Azules, llenos de un dolor que al capitán no dejaba de resultarle conocido. Él también había perdido. Y ese lazo roto era algo que aún ardía en su corazón.

La mujer no quiso seguir cerca del capitán. Recordaba que en el instante en que había comprendido lo ocurrido, había sentido hacia él un ramalazo de odio tan profundo que podría haber acabado con él en ese instante. ¿De qué había servido todo? ¿De qué habían servido aquellos dos años de soledad, de duro entrenamiento, de añoranza, de separación, sino era para evitar cosas como aquella? ¿No había sido para que nunca más ninguno de ellos tuviera que sufrir esa sensación que ahora le llenaba a ella el corazón? Pero el odio se había esfumado, como las demás sensaciones, bajo el peso del dolor y la pena.

Bajo el peso de la culpa.

Había perdido tanto con él. Por su propia voluntad, había renunciado a tantos momentos. Nunca habían mantenido una conversación fuera de las paredes de su camarote. Nunca habían reído ni paseado juntos, como cualquier pareja. Nunca, ni una sola de las veces que él se había tenido que ir de su cama, apresurado, para que no los encontraran juntos, ella había agarrado su mano y dicho _quédate_, a pesar de lo mucho que lo deseaba. ¿Y por qué? ¿Por miedo, por temor a que alguien se sintiera incomodo, o a parecer débil frente a los demás? Nunca habían podido dormir juntos toda una noche. Nunca había podido despertar acurrucada contra su pecho, ni con la cabeza de él acunada entre los suyos. Nunca había podido abrazarlo cuando tenía miedo por él, ni decirle _te amo_ cuando lo veía frente a ella, defendiéndola de todo y de todos. Nunca había podido ser quienes realmente querían ser el uno para el otro, y ahora era demasiado tarde para intentarlo.

Lo había perdido.

-Vamos a desembarcar pronto. Solo quería que lo supieras.

Robin no dijo nada. Se levantó, tambaleante y débil, dispuesta a refugiarse en el puesto de vigía. _Su_ puesto de vigía.

Todavía olía a él. A acero, sudor y sangre, al olor de su piel caliente tras horas de entrenamiento. Él todavía estaba allí, entre sus pesas, su abrigo tirado de cualquier modo sobre el sofá, sus toallas, aún sin usar. Su libro de poesía japonesa, que la había dejado desconcertada la primera vez que lo vio en sus manos, pero que había llegado a comprender que era tan propio de él como sus espadas. Una botella de sake vacía en un rincón, una piedra de afilar a su lado. Tan típico de él. Pero él nunca más estaría allí.

Zoro se había ido, y la certeza que había en esa sola frase bastaba para hacerla caer de nuevo de rodillas, como si aún siguiera llorando entre la lluvia, viéndolo desaparecer bajos las aguas oscuras, junto con todo lo que él había sido, era y sería alguna vez. Junto con el alma de Robin.

_-Por favor… no me dejes sola…_

Mientras, en la cocina el resto de los mugiwara se reunían, silenciosos, en torno a la mesa. Pero la alegría no estaba. La energía se había ido, quizás absorbida por esos dos asientos vacios, que eran como dos agujeros negros que nadie se atrevía a mirar. Las lágrimas y llantos descontrolados se habían detenido hacía ya algunas horas, pero aquel silencio opresivo era mucho pero que ningún grito de dolor. Hubiera sido más fácil enfrentar la situación si alguien hubiera permanecido serio, rígido, calmado frente a todos, decidido a controlar la situación. Pero precisamente, la persona a la que habían perdido era quién siempre cumplía ese papel. Era la fuerza, la templanza, la capacidad de lucha que no se deja llevar por las emociones. Habían perdido su ancla, y era la primera vez que se daban cuanta de hasta qué punto era cierto. Él los mantenía unidos más allá de la locura de su capitán o de sus propios sueños. Él les recordaba que siempre había alguien dispuesto a cubrirles las espaldas. Y ya no estaba.

-Sanji…

La voz de Luffy era inexpresiva y monocorde al dirigirse a su cocinero. Tan impropia de él que envió escalofríos por la espalda de sus tripulantes, que volvieron la vista hacia él, sabiendo lo que venía pero sin querer creerlo.

-No me lo pidas.

-Pero es necesario-. Seriedad. Eso que al Mugiwara no le sobraba, pero que cuando aparecía daba cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. Eso que todos temían que ocurriera, porque terminaría de confirmar lo que ya sabían.

-No seré el segundo de a bordo. Yo no…-, los ojos del rubio se llenaron de lágrimas que se negaba a derramar. Ya había llorado bastante. Apretó los puños, esos que nunca usaba en una pelea, pero que ahora luchaba por no estrellar contra la cara de su capitán. No podía pedirle algo así. Había perdido a su rival, a su contraparte, a _su mejor amigo._ No podía simplemente aceptarlo. Ese no era su puesto, era el de él, y no se lo arrebataría.-, lo siento, senchou. Pero tu tripulación no tendrá segundo. No al menos si depende de mí.

Luffy no protestó. ¿Para qué? Entendía el dolor de Sanji, como entendía el de Robin. A su propio dolor se unía la culpa por el de ellos. Él era su capitán. El debería haberlos protegido a todos. Pero solo había podido mirar como su nakama era tragado por el mar, mientras la tormenta rugía y Robin se hundía en el fondo de sí misma. Había sido peor que perder a Ace. Su hermano le había dejado una última sonrisa, y el recuerdo imborrable de una promesa. Lo último que había visto de su amigo había sido una mancha oscura frente a sus ojos, y su cuerpo desapareciendo entre las olas. No había habido palabras ni gestos de despedida. Había caído por la borda, sin más.

Un nakama menos. Un sueño menos. Ocho corazones destrozados y un recuerdo doloroso más que llevar con ellos.

-Hemos llegado.

La voz de Nami sonó quebrada al pronunciar aquella frase. Era extraño, porque la navegante y el espadachín, a simple vista, nunca se habían entendido. La relación entre ellos era difícil, incluso podía parecer egoísta si uno se quedaba en lo superficial. Si no veía la confianza y la amistad, fuerte y cálida, que se había formado tras tanto tiempo cubriéndose las espaldas el uno al otro, a su particular manera. Por eso, las lágrimas de la akage habían sido lágrimas silenciosas, de esas que se quedan atrapadas en la garganta y hacen que duela. Había perdido a un amigo, a un hermano, casi sin darse cuenta de que lo era. Y todo porque ella se había creído capaz de guiarlos a través de aquella tormenta.

Lentamente, los mugiwaras fueron abandonando la cocina, preparándose para desembarcar. El silencio opresivo solo lo rompían las órdenes de la navegante, que por una vez no llegaban a ser gritos, sino palabras dichas en tono cansado. Ni risa, ni conversaciones. Ni una voz ronca maldiciendo porque se habían atrevido a despertarlo de su siesta, o a interrumpir su entrenamiento. Y cuanta falta hacía todo eso.

La cercanía de la orilla, por una vez, no encendió los ánimos. Los apagó aún más, ante la visión de aquella ciudad cercana, bulliciosa, laberíntica. Una ciudad donde el espadachín se habría perdido, se habría emborrachado, y hubiera conseguido que alguien los persiguiera para darles caza. Una ciudad que él nunca pisaría. El choque de la pasarela de madera contra el muelle los estremeció. ¿Siempre sería así? ¿Cada sonido traería un recuerdo, o se convertiría en un insulto al silencio entre ellos? No podían saberlo.

-Robin…

La voz de Usopp sonó apagada, pero no hizo falta mucho más. Todas las miradas se diriguieron al nido del cuervo, el que había sido su lugar. Donde la mujer que más lo había amado se refugiaba en su dolor. Ninguno de ellos pudo evitar una sensación de temor creciéndole en el pecho. ¿Estaría bien? ¿O el dolor sería demasiado para ella? Si hubieran sabido… si tan solo se hubieran imaginado la profundidad de esa unión, que ahora se notaba tan inmensa.

-Ella está bien.- la voz de Luffy sonó suave entre el silencio de sus compañeros, pero ninguno de ellos dudó de su palabra. Pasara lo que pasara, confiarían en su capitán. Y Robin era fuerte. Ella podía soportar la perdida. No intentaría ninguna locura, no trataría de dañarse a sí misma. O al menos, rezaban para que no fuera así.

Robin vio a sus nakama desembarcar, acurrucada en el sofá del puesto de vigía, envuelta en su abrigo. Su abrigo, que aún conservaba su olor. El mismo que había dejado tirado en su prisa por saltar a cubierta para ayudar a sus amigos. Ese que ella le había ayudado a quitarse en tantas ocasiones, mientras el suspiraba y sonreía de esa manera que era para ella y solo para ella.

Sabía lo que Luffy iba a hacer en aquella isla. Un homenaje, un pequeño y solitario homenaje, una forma de que pudieran dejar el asunto por zanjado y seguir con sus vidas. No era justo. El había sido un hombre grande, un hombre inmenso. Alguien que había luchado por sus sueños y sus ideales, que había odiado y amado con una pasión desmedida. Que hubiera sido capaz de darlo todo por los suyos. Él merecía ser recordado durante generaciones, pero su nombre se perdería después de que ellos se marcharan de aquella isla, igual que su cuerpo se había perdido bajo las aguas. Pronto, no quedaría nada que recordar. Su rostro, su voz, su memoria se difuminaría y desaparecería para siempre.

La mujer se levantó, aún envuelta en el abrigo, y salió del puesto de vigía. No quería hacerlo. No quería despedirse. No quería olvidar, ni tratar de rehacer su vida. Quería seguir así, con el dolor creciéndole en el pecho, con ese pequeño rastro de él sobre la piel. No quería que la última vez que se habían besado, apenas un roce apresurado de labios en un rincón de la cubierta, fuera su último beso. Que la última vez que hicieron el amor, rápido y apasionado en la torre de vigilancia, fuera la última vez que podría sentirlo dentro de ella. Si lo hubiera sabido, aquel suave _te quiero_ en el acuario hubiera sido un _te amo_ que hubiera durado siglos. Si lo hubiera sabido… si lo hubiera sabido se habría aferrado a él hasta consumirse.

Pero él ya no estaba.

Bajar a tierra fue un golpe directo en su alma. Dolía pensar que nunca atravesaría esas calles con él, que nunca lo vería perderse por ellas. Nunca habría un encuentro aparentemente casual, que los llevara a beber en la misma barra, con las manos entrelazadas en la sombra y conteniendo las ganas de lanzarse sobre el otro.

Los pasos de Robin la internaron cada vez más en la ciudad, en busca de sus nakama. La determinación de estar en aquel homenaje, por pequeño que fuera, la ayudaba a moverse. Si había que despedirlo, ella estaría allí. Ya se había ido una vez sin que ella pudiera despedirse. No habría una segunda. No le diría adiós de todas formas, sino hasta pronto. _Cumpliré mi sueño y me reuniré contigo. _

Sus nakama no tenían por qué tener miedo por ella. No se quitaría la vida. Porque él la había ayudado a seguir viviendo y ella nunca lo insultaría de esa forma. Pero una vez que no quedara nada, que el objetivo que se había marcado en la vida estuviera concluido, se iría con él. Sin dolor, sin culpa. A ese cielo en el que el peliverde nunca había creído y en el que ella necesitaba creer ahora.

Encontrarlos fue fácil. Solo tuvo que alejarse de las luces, de la música y del ruido de la gente disfrutando, y sumergirse en la oscuridad para verlos allí, parados en círculo. Luffy, con una botella de sake en la mano, esperaba. La esperaba a ella. Porque si algo sabía el capitán era que ella no dejaría que él se quedara sin la despedida que más merecía. La de aquella que había sido, junto a su sueño inconcluso, el centro de su mundo.

-Nosotros, hoy nos reunimos…-, las palabras de Luffy estaban llenas de dolor, pero demasiado vacías al mismo tiempo. Las palabras no bastaban. No para Zoro. No para todo lo que él había significado,-…para despedir a alguien a quién amamos.

Chopper rompió en llanto, como un niño que ha perdido a su padre. Y tras él Usopp, Brook, Franky, que por una vez lloraba sin ocultar nada en absoluto, Nami, que se negaba a soltar la mano temblorosa de Luffy, y Sanji, que permanecía estoico a medida que las lágrimas caían. Tal y como el espadachín habría hecho en su lugar.

Y Robin… ella simplemente escuchaba. Tan ajena a todos que su mente se desconectó y voló lejos, entre recuerdos, a la última conversación que había tenido con el espadachín, a la última sonrisa que le había regalado.

Él habría odiado aquello. Él…

-¿Robin?

La voz de Nami sonó titubeante al dirigirse a ella, al ver como se daba media vuelta y volvía por donde había llegado, en dirección a la bulliciosa ciudad portuaria. Luffy detuvo su discurso y siguió con la mirada a la arqueóloga, que casi se había perdido ya de vista en el camino. Sin mediar palabra, tiró de Nami y comenzó a seguir a la morena, con un curioso brillo de determinación en los ojos. La expresión de su capitán dejó claro a todos que no era momento para preguntas, sino para seguir aquella orden silenciosa que los llevó a todos a atravesar la ciudad en muda procesión, siguiendo la oscura figura de Nico Robin, envuelta en el abrigo de aquel al que habían perdido.

El edificio ante el que se detuvo no parecía tener nada de particular. Blanco y de ladrillo. Un poco alejado del resto de la ciudad, de la zona de bares y de la gente que se divertía. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de donde estaban hasta que atravesaron las dobles puertas y se encontraron en la recepción, de un blanco tan puro que hería la visa. Los gemidos de sorpresa que escaparon de sus gargantas no pasaron desapercibidos para la gente que los rodeaba.

Mientras, sin decir ni preguntar nada, Robin prácticamente había comenzado a correr, atravesando pasillos y puertas sin detenerse, guiada por aquella sensación que, durante un instante, había hecho que el dolor quedara en segundo plano.

-_Por favor…_-, rogaba, sin saber si su suplica sería escuchada, o tan cruelmente ignorada como todas a lo largo de su joven vida,- _por favor, permite que sea cierto._

Que ese escalofrío que llegaba hasta su alma fuera real. Porque si se trataba de una falsa esperanza… entonces ya no quedaría nada.

-Señorita, esto es zona restringida.

La voz masculina frente a ella la hizo detenerse. Bajó la mirada hacia un par de ojos oscuros que la miraban con curiosidad, e intentó que las palabras salieran de su boca, pero no era fácil. El aliento se le había congelado hacía días, en mitad de una tormenta. No había pronunciado palabra alguna desde aquel angustiante grito que le había partido el corazón en dos aquella noche. Y aunque su mente hilaba frase tras frase y excusa tras excusa, ninguna parecía querer salir de sus labios.

-¡Robin!

El grito angustiado de Chopper la llevó de vuelta a la realidad. Tras ella, sus nakama llegaban sin aliento, atemorizados ante lo que podía pasar. Su entrada en aquel lugar en concreto los había asustado más que su actitud durante los días anteriores. Por que no podían permitir que ella concibiera esperanzas para después hundirse aún más profundamente.

-Vámonos, Robin, por favor…-, el pequeño isha se agarró con fuerza a su mano, tirando de ella para llevársela. Él ya había perdido a Zoro. Otra vez había perdido a un padre. No quería perder también a Robin.- Vámonos, por favor, yo no quiero estar aquí, Robin…

El llanto del pequeño logró estremecer a Robin. Él tenía razón. No había motivo para estar allí, para esperar por algo imposible. Era mejor irse ahora, luchar contra la sensación de vacío sin falsas esperanzas que los vapulearan. La morena ya había cedido a los pasos del médico cuando la voz masculina que la había detenido sonó por segunda vez a su espalda.

-¿Robin? ¿Usted se llama Robin?

El sonido de su propio nombre la hizo temblar, mientras se volvía hacia el hombre. La expresión en su cara hizo que el corazón se le acelerara. Él la miraba como si fuera un fantasma, una aparición. O un verdadero milagro.

-¿Usted es Robin?

Esta vez, ella asintió lentamente. En los curiosos ojos oscuros apareció una expresión franca y amable, que desarmó por completo a la mujer. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del extraño cuando agarró su mano libre y tiró de ella hasta una puerta en el fondo del pasillo. La misma a la que Robin pretendía llegar en primer lugar.

-Lo encontramos hace casi dos días tirado en la playa. Y lo único que repetía…

Con un solo empujón, el hombre abrió la puerta de la habitación. Y allí, inconsciente, cubierto por sábanas blancas y lleno de vendas, estaba él. El único al que nunca esperaba volver a ver.

-… lo único que decía era su nombre. Robin.

-Zoro.

La palabra salió ronca de la boca de Robin. Y hablar después de tanto tiempo dolió, pero no se podía comparar a la sensación que ahora la quemaba por dentro. Avanzó con pasos tambaleantes al interior de la habitación, incapaz de dejar de mirarlo. Su rostro dormido. Sus ojos cerrados, sus cejas relajadas, su boca apretada en una delgada línea. Zoro.

Tras ella, podía oír los gritos de sus nakama a medida que comprendían lo que ocurría. Y los gritos no tardaron en dar paso al llanto y las risas. Pero ella no le prestó atención a nada de eso. Solo estaba él. Solo lo veía a él.

-Zoro-. Bendita palabra que nunca pensó que podría volver a decir sin que le doliera. Pero allí estaba. Y cuando se sentó en la cama, aún temblando, y su ojo derecho se entreabrió solo para mirarla, solo para ella, hasta el último rincón de su alma se llenó de alivio.

-Robin… onna… por qué… ¿Por qué lloras?

_De felicidad_, era lo que quería responder, _de tonta, milagrosa y dulce felicidad_. Pero las palabras no salían. Y, de todas formas, no serían suficientes. Nunca lo serían para describir aquel instante, en el que la habitación de un hospital, hacia la que su corazón herido la había arrastrado en contra de su cordura, se convertía en su visión del paraíso. Ese en el que Zoro no creía, y que ella acababa de tocar con las manos.

Y cuando se inclinó y besó su boca, entre los gritos de alegría de sus nakama, supo que no dejaría pasar más oportunidades. No habría más culpa. Porque aunque había sufrido por diez vidas, estaba dispuesta a amar por mil más.

* * *

**Nací para los culebrones rosas, en serio. Lo intento, pero no soy capaz de matar a Zoro. Y me alegro.**


End file.
